


A Thing Called Love

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow jobs behind a bar, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rey's pretty sweet too, Reylogan, Semi-Public Sex, Songwriter Rey, Unprotected sex whoops lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey is an aspiring songwriter from Chicago, on her way to New York with dreams of making it big.  Along the way, she finds herself in Boone County, WV and wanders into at a local watering hole to find work.  What--or rather whom--she finds unexpectedly is far more interesting.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	A Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/gifts).



> This is my first Clyde Logan fic. Apologies if the accent doesn't come across as well as it should--I tried.
> 
> This work is a labor of love for my dear alpha reader and friend, LadyofReylo.

It was a slow night at Duck Tape. Clyde had just finished pouring a refill for Hank, a regular sitting quietly at the end of the bar, like always. Millie and her new beau were sitting at a table in the back, making out, and Clyde rolled his eyes. He really didn’t get what she saw in him, but at least she seemed happy. As long as he treated her right, it was all good.

The door swung open and Rey appeared, swinging her guitar case. Her outfit was kind of folk-princess-meets-rocker: vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, cutoff denim shorts with black fishnet tights, pink high top chucks, and a black leather jacket. Something about the two little pigtails hanging down on either side of her pretty face confused him for a minute. The getup made her look tough, like a city girl, but her sweet expression, the braids and the light dusting of freckles across her cheeks made her seem downright girlish. She was natural looking too, and he liked that. He wondered fleetingly if she was even old enough to be in Duck Tape. His eyes followed her as she glanced around the room before stalking up to the bar. She rested her guitar on a stool and offered him a friendly smile.

“Hi there,” she said. “Can I talk to the manager?”

Clyde smiled wryly. “Well, you’re looking at ‘im, baby girl. That’s me."

He eyebrows skated up. “Oh, well then." She perched herself on a stool and just watched him for a moment. “Slow night, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” he drawled. “It’ll pick up a bit later, but ain’t many folks out and about this time on a Tuesday.” He licked his lips. “Need somethin’?”

“Umm, yes. Actually, I’m looking for work. You know, just for a coupla nights. You ever have live music here?”

Clyde chuckled. “Not unless you count my sister Mellie and her girlfriends when they get drunk and break out into spontan’ous karaoke. So, I guess that’d be a no.”

Rey’s face fell. “Oh,” she said.

“You ain’t from around here, are ya?”

“Is it that obvious?” she grinned. “What gave me away?”

“Well, the outfit, first of all. And that accent….Yankee, huh?”

“Midwest. Chicago area.”

“And what brings you out here, little miss?”

She huffed. “Well, in the great tradition of aspiring actors and musicians, I’m headed to New York to seek my fortune. Hey, any chance you’ve got any hard cider back there?”

Clyde frowned. “Hard cider?” He was looking at her like she just asked him for a ride to the moon.

“Yeah. Stella Artois? Or any other kind?”

“Naw, sorry darlin’. We don’t got that. I got beer, two kinds of wine or I can make ya something. Gotta show me some ID first, though.”

“Sure.” She started rifling through the small satchel over her shoulder for her wallet. “It’s the pigtails, isn’t it?"

Clyde swallowed. She sure was pretty. Rey extended her arm, showing him her Illinois State ID with her name—Rey Niima--and her birthdate. His eyebrows shifted upwards in surprise.

“Twenty-three, huh? You could have passed for eighteen. Okay, I’ll get you that drink. What’ll it be?”

Rey paused. “I dunno. What’s your specialty?"

A slow smile spread across his face. “The lady wants something special, huh? Coming right up.”

Rey watched in fascination as Clyde got to work setting a few items on the counter: Absolut vodka, Trip Sec, and a small jar of preserved wild blueberries. Working with his one good arm, he poured everything into a shaker, gave it a good shake and then poured out the deep purplish concoction into a glass. When he was done, he set it down in front of her with a flourish.

“Wild Blue ‘Tini for the prettiest girl to walk through my door in a long time,” he winked.

Rey was blown away. “ _Wild blueberry martini?_ Wow, that is _unique.”_

“Yeah, my sister Mellie harvests the berries and jars ‘em every season. So I always have ‘em around.”

As she took a sip, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with surprised delight. “This is just _amazing._ Yum,” she exclaimed, driving in for another sip.

Clyde’s eyes shone with pride as Rey drank him in across the bar. He certainly was one tall drink of water, barrel chested and strong but not excessively muscled like those gym rats that do nothing but work out. His dark, fluffy hair gleamed in the low light, and Rey found herself itching it touch it. His face was an interesting mix of sharp angles and soft planes. His mouth, especially, was full and plush looking. Hmmm. _I_ _just bet he’s a good kisser._

“So why New York?” he asked, tongue darting out quickly as if he could taste Rey’s martini on his own lips.

“Oh, you know what they say….’If you can make it there, you can-“

“'--make it anywhere,' yeah, I know,” he finished, and Rey laughed under her breath. His voice was rich and soft, too, like his lips. She wished she could wrap herself up in it.

“I want to make it in the music biz. I’m a songwriter.”

“Oh, yeah? What kinda music?”

“Well, I like all kinds, but my stuff is what you might call folk rock. You know, like early Taylor Swift.”

“Oh yeah?” he scratched his stubble and considered. “She’s pretty good, I like her.”

“Yeah? You ever hear of Mazzy Star?”

“Hmm,” Clyde frowned for a moment. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, they’re one of my influences too. You want to hear me play something?”

Just then, the door swung open and a young couple walked in, holding hands.

“Sure,” Clyde said. “Maybe a little later? Let me take care of these folks here.”

Rey nodded. “Okay, I’ll hang out for a bit. I’m Rey, by the way.”

“Okay, Rey. I’m Clyde,” he gave her another one of those sweet smiles that just made her insides go soft and gooey.

Rey carried her drink and her guitar over to one of the tables and made herself comfortable. She pulled out her notebook and jotted down some lyrics that had come into her head as she sipped and watched.

More customers followed. By the time Rey had finished her drink, Duck Tape was getting a little lively. There was a group of frat boys celebrating someone’s birthday, downing shots, and another young couple on a date. Rey sat and watched Clyde work, impressed by his one-armed dexterity at making drinks. A couple of times when she looked up, she caught his eyes on her, and she warmed to it. She wondered if she could go home with him. Normally, it wasn’t something she did; she didn’t date much and it had been quite awhile since she had slept with anyone. But there was something about Clyde that made her feel safe and protected, not to mention the draw of his puppy-dog brown eyes and sweet, unassuming nature. She wondered about the prosthetic and what it must feel like to be missing a hand. What would it be like to have him hold her against his massive, strong body with that one arm?

Rey stayed for another hour or so, jotting down notes in her book and nursing her drink. She finally got up and went back over to the bar, eying Clyde flirtatiously.

“Another drink for the lady?” He smiled.

Rey sighed. “Nah, thank you. I really should get going,”

“Oh,” he said. She noted the disappointment in his voice.

“I’ll stop in again tomorrow if I can and play you a song,” she offered.

His face lit up. “Sure.”

“What do I owe you for the martini?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. On the house. Just come back and play me that song.”

Rey smiled invitingly. “Okay, I will. G’night, Clyde.”

“Night.”

He really hoped she would come back. She was awfully sweet.

++

Next day, Rey returned to Duck Tape as promised. It was a much warmer day; she was wearing a cotton sundress, white with little yellow flowers, and those same high-top sneakers. Her soft chestnut hair was loose, making her appear a little older. It was just past four, so for the moment, the place was nearly empty.

She strode over with her guitar and smiled brightly. “Hey, Clyde.”

He smiled back at her. “Hey….there she is.”

“Rey,” she reminded him.

“Oh, I didn’t forget, darlin’. It’s unusual.” _Just like you._ “You want a Wild Blue ‘Tini?”

“Mmm, maybe later,” she said. “How ‘bout just a soda for now. Diet Coke?”

“You got it.”

Rey opened the guitar case and sat her acoustic in her lap. Clyde set the glass down beside her and watched her tune the guitar.

“So no luck finding work yet, huh?”

Rey sighed. “Nope. I have to watch my cash flow until I ship out.”

“How you getting’ there? To New York, I mean.”

She shrugged. “Bus, I guess. I mean, hitchhiking is cheaper, but….probably not the best idea.”

“Hitching? No, please don’t do that, darlin'," he frowned. Rey’s eyes drifted over his face at the endearment. “Promise me you won’t.”

She looked up into his liquid, cocoa-brown eyes. “Aww, would you worry about me, Clyde?”

He flustered a bit. “Well, yeah I just don’t think women should hitch, especially, you know….” his eyes wandered briefly down to rest on her lips. “…women who look like you,” he breathed.

“Well, I appreciate the care,” Rey smiled.

“I could probably drive you myself in the truck, New York ain’t but an eight-hour drive.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet, but I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she said.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said. “Might be fun. Ain’t never been to New York. Been to Boston once.”

“Yeah, did you like it?”

Clyde shrugged. “It was interesting, I guess. Cold.”

Rey laughed as she continued strumming lightly.

“I’m all tuned up here,” she said, and then paused. “You got a girlfriend, Clyde? Wife?”

He pursed his lips. “Not at the moment, no.”

Rey nodded as she started strumming the opening chords of one of her favorite Bonnie Raitt songs.

_“Don’t have to humble yourself to me_   
_I ain’t your judge or your king_   
_Baby, you know I ain’t no Queen of Sheba…”_

While she was playing, a couple drifted into the bar. They stood patiently and listened to the music, smiling. Hank motioned to Clyde for another beer and he slid one down the bar for him, only taking his eyes off of Rey for as long as necessary.

_We may not even have our dignity_

_This could be just a powerful thing_

_Baby, we can choose you know we ain't no amoeba_

_Are you ready for a thing called love?_   
_Don’t come from me and you,_   
_It comes from up above_   
_I ain’t no porcupine, take off your kid gloves_   
_Are you ready for a thing called love…”_

When she finished the song, there was a smattering of applause and she looked up, surprised. She’d been so focused on playing and watching Clyde’s eyes, the presence of other people had barely registered. Clyde grinned at her.

“Well, that was real good, darlin’,” he murmured. “You got a real pretty voice.”

"Clyde, why don’t you just _hire her?_ ” Hank said from across the bar. “She’ll help you bring in the big bucks.”

Rey flashed Hank a grateful smile.

“Play something else, little lady,” Hank said.

“Should I?”

“Yeah, go on," Clyde said. “ I’ll take care of these folks," he winked at her, then turned his attention to the customers. "What would you like?”

Half an hour later, Rey had played three more songs—two by Bonnie Raitt and Jackson Brown’s “Take it Easy.” Everyone in the place seemed to be grooving on the music, and Clyde was starting to think that maybe he _should_ hire her, even he didn’t really have much of a budget for it. He was also thinking how much he’d like to take her to bed. She seemed to like him, didn’t seem bothered at all by his prosthetic. She made him feel comfortable. Plus she was so soft and sexy, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how she might look out of her clothes.

“So have you done this a lot, performin’ in bars?”

“Yeah, I have. Chicago’s a good place for it, lots of bars, and it’s known for the blues.”

“So, why didn’t you stay there? Why go to New York?”

“More clubs, a wider appreciation of different types of music. Besides, I want to record my demo there. Maybe I’ll get famous.” She grinned. “You’ll hear me on the radio someday.”

Clyde smiled at her indulgently. Rey had noticed already that he wasn’t given to easy smiles, but she seemed to know how to make him relax. She thought maybe she could help him relax even more.

“So what are ya saying, I should get your autograph now?”

Rey chuckled. “Maybe,” she said. “How come you don’t have a girlfriend, Clyde?”

His smile faded quickly. “Women don’t like the arm,” he said.

“You lose it in the service?”

“Yep. Marines. Two tours of Iraq.”

Rey’s eyes went big, her hand stilling over the quitar strings. “Jesus,” she whispered. “So you don’t date much, I guess?”

“Nope,” he said. She could feel him sliding the invisible wall back up.

“Hey, Clyde,” she started. “Think you could do me a favor?”

His eyes went to her. “Ask and I’ll see.”

“D’you have a couch I could crash on tonight? I’m staying at the youth hostel and there isn’t much privacy. Plus, there was some guy the other day that was getting kinda-- handsy.”

He hesitated. “Well….yeah, I do. If you want to, sure. When you plannin’ on shipping out?”

“I dunno. Tomorrow maybe. We’ll see.”

“That’s too bad,” he said, his eyes twinkling. “But sure. You gonna hang out til closing?”

“Sure. I’ll do some writing.”

“Tell you what,” he drawled. “If you play another song, I’ll fix you up with a Wild Blue ‘Tini.”

Rey grinned. “You got yourself a deal.”

____________________________________________________

The next several hours drifted by faster than she thought. Rey played two more songs, the last being “Fade Into You,” by Mazzy Star. It was a moody song, with a haunting melody and sad, mysterious lyrics. As she was singing, she kept her eyes focused on Clyde the whole time. There was something about the song, and its sadness, that made her think of him.

_“A stranger’s light comes on slowly_   
_A stranger’s heart without a home_   
_You put your hands into your head_   
_And then smiles cover your heart_

_Fade into you_   
_Strange you never knew_   
_Fade into you_   
_I think it’s strange you never knew..."_

After her last song, she went to sit by herself at a table in the back. It was busier now, and she could see that sitting at the bar would just distract Clyde. Rey took out her notebook and did some more writing. She left the bar for a bit to go get some food and brought back burritos for herself and Clyde.

“Aww, that was sweet, baby girl, you didn’t have to do that. I’ll pay you back at closing.”

Rey shrugged. She wanted to be able to just treat him, but money was awfully tight right now, so she said nothing.

"That last song you played was sad," he mused. "But the melody was pretty." 

"Yeah. That was Mazzy Star. It is sad," she agreed, "but I love it."

"You didn't play any of your own songs, did you?" he observed. "Why is that?"

She shrugged. "I do, sometimes. Not always comfortable with it."

"Well, I want to hear one," he said, "next time you play for me. Okay?"

"Sure, Clyde. I'd love to."

Around ten-thirty, there was a lull.

Rey saw Clyde yawn and drifted back over to the bar. “You tired?”

“A little. Might be worth closing early tonight. We can swing by the hostel and pick up your things, if you want.”

“That would be great.” She glanced around again. The place was empty. “Would you like some help back there?”

“Oh, no….M’okay,” he muttered. “Just got stuff on my mind, is all.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him. “I bet I could help you relax a little.”

Clyde swallowed. “Relax?”

Rey moved slowly around the bar until she was behind it, side by side with Clyde. She looked up at him. “You’re so big,” she said. Clyde huffed softly. Rey could see he was a bit flustered and it was so damn cute.

“I really don’t need…..any…..” he trailed off as she moved closer, eyes trained on his, until their faces were inches away.

She tilted her head up. “Kiss me, Clyde,” she said softly.

“What?” he stumbled back a bit. “Baby girl…..”

“You don’t want to?”

“Oh, no….I….you’re so sweet and pretty and…smart,” he jabbered. “And you’re a lot younger than me…”

“So what? We’re both adults, Clyde. Please? Just one kiss. Since I played for you.”

He nodded, then tilted his head down to press his lips against hers. Rey reached up to twine her fingers in his hair. His lips were so soft, and as he moved them gently against hers, her tongue slipped out to graze his lip and he opened, letting her in. A muted groan rose in Clyde’s throat as he drank in her essence.

Rey pulled back and sank down on her heels. “Mmmm,” she said dreamily. “I knew you’d be a good kisser.”

“You taste like…blueberries,” he said softly. Clyde flushed and glanced away, as if making sure they weren’t being watched. "Maybe you should go sit back down,” he said. “People could still come in.”

“I don’t care,” she said softly, pushing her taut body against him, grinding her hips just a little. She could feel the beginning of his erection pushing through his corduroys and took a quick appraisal of the room herself. "It's okay. Nobody’s here.”

She saw Clyde’s throat bob as she rested one hand on the bar and sank slowly down to her knees in front of him. Rey gave him a wicked little smile and he sucked in a breath sharply, realizing her intentions.

“Wha-what are you….”

Rey grasped his thigh, her other hand reaching for his belt.

“Wait—wait…” he grumbled. “Lemme go lock up.” He moved quickly to the door just as someone started to come in. “Sorry,” he huffed, “we’re closed.”

Behind the bar, Rey chuckled to herself as she heard the lock twist. Then he was standing before her again. “You sure you want to do this? I mean, you don’t—"

Rey shushed him “Oh, I’m sure,” she said, unbuckling his belt. “I want to. I been wanting to ever since I walked through the door tonight.” In a matter of seconds, she managed to get his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs. Rey sat back on her heels, gazing at his cock in a kind of mute wonder.

“Gosh, Clyde. I wasn’t expecting this,” she murmured, wrapping her fingers around it. He was just so.... damn.... _big._ His cock jumped at her touch, quickly growing thicker and harder. She licked her lips.

He swallowed heavily. “I was watching you play tonight, and I couldn’t stop thinking--- _ohhhh_ …”his words broke off into a long groan as she enveloped him in her warm, wet mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. “ _Damnit_ , baby girl…..” His lashes fluttered as she ran the flat of her tongue over his slit where he was starting to leak. 

“Clyde, you taste so sweet,” she hummed, and his knees almost buckled. Rey licked him from top to bottom, cupping and massaging his balls gently. Every little sound he made encouraged her, making her ambitious; she took him as far back into her throat as she could. Tears sprung at the corners of her eyes but she didn’t let up. She loved watching this big, tender hunk of a man slowly go to pieces in her mouth. 

“Oh shit, Rey….you’re _so good_ , how are you _this good_?” he moaned. Her hands gripped his thighs tightly to try to control his thrusts; he did the best he could, but he couldn’t help it, he started fucking into her mouth. She pulled back a little, slowing down, but Clyde just picked up the pace.

“Fuck….mmm….m’gonna come, baby girl. Do you want to….uh…are you gonna….?”

She knew what he was asking and she nodded as best she could.

Clyde shuddered one more time and then he came, shooting his spend down her throat. Rey swallowed him, every drop and then licked her lips.

"Oh god," he panted, unsteady. "I think I...I need to sit down."

Rey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stifling a giggle. 

  
Clyde’s eyes were shining as she stood up and went to kiss him again. “Come on, Rey, let's go home. I wanna take care of you in my own bed. Will you let me do that?"  


“Sounds good to me,” Rey smiled.

___________________________________________________

They swung by the hostel so Rey could grab her duffel bag, and then headed straight to Clyde’s. When they pulled in, there was another truck in the driveway.   
“Aww, hell,” he said. “Jimmy’s here.”  


“Jimmy?”

  
“Yeah. My big brother. Was hoping he wouldn’t be around tonight,” he huffed. 

  
Rey followed him inside and there was Jimmy in the kitchen, hanging halfway out of the refrigerator. He had his back to them. 

  
“Hey Jim,” Clyde said.

  
“You know you’re outta beer, little brother,” Jimmy muttered before closing the fridge door and turning to face them. “And you—oh, hello! Who might you be?” he flashed a charming Logan smile at Rey. His physicality was quite different from Clyde’s but his smile was just as sweet—she wondered if it was a family trait. 

  
“This is Rey,” Clyde said curtly. “My friend.”

  
Jimmy’s eyes skated up in amusement. “Friend?” he teased. “Nice to meet you Rey. I wasn’t aware that Clyde had any friends as pretty as you.” 

  
Clyde rolled his eyes and Rey stifled a laugh. 

  
“She needed a place to stay tonight,” Clyde said defensively. “So….” His eyes went to Rey.

  
“Oh, I understand,” Jimmy said with a knowing smile. “You know what, I’ll get out of your hair and head home. Y’all have a good night, okay? Rey—pleasure.” He tipped his head.

  
“You too, Jimmy.”

  
As soon as the door closed, Clyde's shoulders relaxed. “Well, at least he took the hint. Was afraid he was gonna hang around. C’mere, darlin’. Let’s get you into bed.”

  
He led her to the bedroom and Rey pulled her dress over her head and turned to him. She stood in only in her pink bra and panties and he stopped for a moment, taking in her lovely form—small, pert breasts pointing up at him and her slim, smooth body, framed by the soft lights drifting through the window. 

  
“Oh, my. Rey….you’re so lovely,” he murmured. She watched as he removed his prosthetic, looking slightly self-conscious. He bit his lip, looking at her. 

  
“I ain’t no prize,” he said.

"Don't say that, Clyde. You are. I know you're a good man. I can feel it. And you're just delicious."

"I don't know about that, but I am gonna try and make ya feel good, sugar. Lie down for me."

  
Rey draped herself across the bed seductively and beckoned him over. The big man sat beside her and leaned down, covering her mouth with his. 

Clyde was true to his word. Lying between her legs, he kissed his way slowly down her body, sticking his tongue in her navel just to make her squirm and giggle. By the time his lips reached her bikini line, Rey’s whole body was aflame. He reached up with his good arm and slid her panties down, his eyes feasting hungrily on the most private part of her body, the part now exposed and open and waiting for him. He let his nose brush her clit and she whimpered as he inhaled her scent, and then his tongue came up draw a line down her slit, reveling in her warm wetness.

  
“Yes, Clyde….don’t stop,” she moaned. 

  
The tip of his tongue traced all the way around her sex, just barely missing her clit…and he did it again until Rey was balling her fists in frustration. “Don’t tease,” she begged, eyes squeezed shut. She opened them when she realized he had stopped.

  
“Keep your eyes on me, darlin’,” he commanded, his voice deeper and gruffer than normal. "Can you do that for me?"

  
She nodded. “Tell me,” he said. “Use your words.”

  
“Yes, Clyde. Do it.”

  
Clyde teasingly swept his tongue against her clit once and Rey’s hips bucked. He did it again and she let out a little cry. “Please, Clyde.”

  
“That’s the magic word, darlin’. Remember, eyes on me.”

  
Rey did her best to keep her eyes focused on him as he finally wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. She managed to keep her gaze locked on his until her thighs started to shake with the impact of her climax. Her back arched sharply, eyes rolling back. A mindless stream of words tumbled out of her mouth at how good it was. 

  
“You’re even more beautiful when you’re caught up in pleasure,” he said, moving up her body to kiss her deeply with his pillowy lips. 

  
Clyde made quick work of getting his clothes off, Rey helping him unbutton and undo. “Did you like that, sweetheart?”

She couldn’t believe he was asking. “Oh, for god’s sake Clyde. You’re fucking amazing.”

  
He blushed a little, and she could feel it more than see it in the dimness of the room. “I want to be inside you so bad,” he said, “if you’re ready for me.”

  
“Never been readier,” she said. “Please hurry."

  
Nude, he pulled her between his legs and onto his lap with her back to him. This way he would have total control of pleasing her with his good hand while she was riding him. They both sucked in a breath at the same time as he slipped inside her, sheathing himself most of the way in because she was so wet. Rey let out a whine, and he stilled, afraid he had hurt her.

  
“You okay, sweetheart?”

  
“Yes. You feel so good, Clyde. Don’t stop.”

  
She rocked on him, slowly gaining intensity as Clyde toyed with her clit. 

  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. “Are you close, darlin’?” he whispered.

  
“Almost there,” she said. 

  
He brought her over the edge again, and he was right behind her. Rey slumped against his chest, satisfied and peaceful. 

  
He drew her backwards onto the bed, holding her against him just like she had imagined he would. Rey was asleep almost instantly, blissful and drained. Clyde watched her sleep, marveling at her lovely profile, her soft skin, until he too, drifted off into slumber. 

When she woke in the morning, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, watching her. Rey stirred in her sleep and he felt his throat tighten, knowing that he was already starting to feel something that could get him into trouble. He’d been down this road before and he didn’t want to go through it again—he was always left behind. 

  
Rey’s eyes snapped open. “Morning, sexy,” she smiled. 

  
“Hi beautiful,” he said. “There’s coffee. Want me to go get you some?”

  
“That’s okay, I’ll get up.”

  
He nodded. “So what’s your plan today? Thinking about New York?"

  
Rey sat up in bed and paused. Her eyes combed over him, this sweet, lumbering big hearted galoot. “I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe I’ll stick around a little longer.” 

  
“Yeah?” he said, his eyes widening.

  
“Well, it would be nice if you would offer me a job,” she grinned. “At least for awhile. Last night worked out pretty well, wouldn’t you say?” 

  
Clyde chuckled. “That it did. Took in more than a typical Wednesday night, that’s for damn sure.” 

  
“Great,” she said. “Don’t worry, I’ll work for cheap. I mean, maybe I could just stay here again….”

  
“You could, you could,” he murmured. “But I dunno. If I’m your boss…” he started, raising his eyebrows. 

  
Rey smiled and went to kiss him on the nose. “You’re not my boss. It would be more like a….partnership kind of thing." 

  
“Hmmm. Never thought of that before. Well, we can try it out.” He smiled that sweet, heartbreaking Logan smile at her. “I’d love to have you stay.”

  
“It’s settled then. But I have to warn you…I’m not responsible for what might happen.”

  
“Whaddaya mean?”

  
“I mean, you big goof, that I just might fall in love with you. And then what?"

  
“Oh, “ he smiled, and kissed her forehead, feeling giddy all of sudden. “That might not be too bad. I might be able to live with that.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Thing Called Love," John Hiatt. Nick of Time (Bonnie Raitt), 1989
> 
> "Fade Into You," Hope Sandoval and David Roback (Mazzy Star). So Tonight That I Might See, 1994


End file.
